


Lettre ouverte à Heichou

by Yunachan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Headcanon, Introspection, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunachan/pseuds/Yunachan
Summary: Mes pas résonnent sur le sol terreux et des centaines d'autres y font échos derrière moi alors que nous avançons en silence. L'objectif reste clair dans mon esprit. Mais dans ma chair vibre la colère et l'appréhension.Serais je toujours capable de me relever outre les enfermements et les trahisons? Pourrais je garder ce masque terne encore longtemps alors que le monde s'effondre toujours plus à mes pieds?





	Lettre ouverte à Heichou

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone~ Je suis Yunachan! Nice to meet you!
> 
> Ceci est mon premier OS posté sur ce site! Je lis énormément d'histoires ici et ce sera la première fois que je décide d'être auteure et non lectrice! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier avant goût de ce que je fais! J'ai en tout cas beaucoup d'idées d'Univers Alternatif pour le Fandom de Shingeki No Kyojin et pour d'autres Fandoms également. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas encore avoir lu dessus alors que je trouve que cela peut aller à merveille! (Désolée je fais un teaser pour la suite ;) )
> 
> J'ai écris cet OS qui a été inspiré des derniers chapitres sortis de la série (entre autre le chapitre 110)  
> Je ne me sens pas encore capable de poster en anglais, je ne me fais pas encore assez confiance, peut-être plus tard!
> 
> Je vous laisse là-dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

Mes pas résonnent sur le sol terreux et des centaines d'autres y font échos derrière moi alors que nous avançons en silence. L'objectif reste clair dans mon esprit. Mais dans ma chair vibre la colère et l'appréhension.  
Serais je toujours capable de me relever outre les enfermements et les trahisons? Pourrais je garder ce masque terne encore longtemps alors que le monde s'effondre toujours plus à mes pieds?

 

La Liberté que je croyais possible ne l'est qu'en fait qu'aux prix de nombreux sacrifices. De nombreuses vies humaines et en particulier de celles de mes frères et soeurs d'armes. Ce pouvoir que j'ai développé et affiner en moi, n'aura servi qu'à me montrer que je reste quelqu'un de faible. Malgré la portée de mes rêves, je ne reste que cet enfant effrayé mais toujours envieux de voler. Ce petit garçon qui voulait fuir et découvrir l'immensité du monde hors de cette prison de pierres. Cette maison qui n'a fait qu'alimenter cette soif de vivre et ma détermination à agir. Mais qui pendant des années m'a forcé à tourner en rond et à me rappeler que je restais enchaîner à un destin déjà déterminé, une réalité cruelle. Désormais cet endroit retient dans ses entrailles, les souvenirs et les pleurs d'agonie de mon enfance. 

 

Pourrais je un jour grâce à ces ailes sur mon dos, les étendre et les laisser me guider vers quelque chose de brillant? Loin des sanglots de familles brisées, loin de la douleur et la peur des Titans, loin de notre condition d'être obligé de se courber et d'avoir les pieds et mains liés. Loin de mes choix passés et de mes regrets. De ma propre existence et de ce qui me retient.

 

Je ne voulais pas que cette situation s'envenime et nous étreigne la gorge nous étouffant encore plus. Mais l'espoir que je semblais être est devenu le désespoir des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Je peux ainsi voir la confiance perdue de ma propre famille et la froideur dans leur regard sur moi quand ils me toisent. Ce jugement sur mes actions et l'incompréhension. Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour un lendemain avec la gloire et la renaissance de l'Humanité qu'il en soit ainsi. Mon temps est compté et je sais qu'il s'égraine plus vite désormais. Je peux à peine poser mes pions et les avancer avant que ma fin ne soit déjà là.

 

Mais je ne veux pas avoir à défier l'Homme qui m'a appris et protéger durant ces années. Celui qui m'a laissé prendre mes propres choix. Qui m'a permis de voir ce que je pouvais valoir et ce que valait mes camarades. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'avouer ce que je peux ressentir pour lui, mais je sais qu'il est important.  
Il a été mon modèle, mon mentor et mon protecteur. Mon supérieur et un homme de confiance. Je veux qu'il continue de croire en moi et qu'il puisse deviner ce que je veux entreprendre pour notre survie à tous.

 

Il m'a aidé à toucher la Liberté que je voulais tant. Il m'a appris comment utiliser mes ailes pour leur donner un sens et comment je n'avais pas à avoir honte de qui j'étais. Malgré mes erreurs et mes hésitations, portant une façade mesurée sur son visage, il m'a laissé reprendre mon souffle, contemplant ce qui s'offrait devant moi pour réagir en conséquences. Je n'ai jamais remis en questions ses ordres, car je croyais en ses paroles. Car il est le plus fort de l'Humanité.

 

J'espère qu'un jour avant de mourir, je pourrai lui dire tout le respect et l'affection que je lui porte sans qu'il ne veuille me casser quelques dents pour mon comportement juger inconvenant. Mais si le Futur de l'Humanité est sauf et retrouvé, alors rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Je veux l'aider à supporter ce poids qui tombe sur ses épaules et qui déborde de ses yeux. Je suis conscient que nous n'aurons dans tous les cas aucun avenir ensemble. Cette guerre ou tout autre situation aura raison de nous. Je me suis résigné à cette fin. Je n'aurai été que l'instrument de quelque chose de trop grand pour moi. Mais de manière égoïste je veux qu'il sache. Qu'il me voit différemment et non comme le gamin bruyant et suicidaire qui aura causé la perte de son escouade ou celui qui n'est plus capable de rien ressentir et qui a fini par renoncer à son humanité...  
Toutefois je m'en suis toujours voulu. D'avoir voler à ces personnes un avenir. Leurs vies en échange de la mienne. Le coût de ces pertes restera ancrés en moi jusqu'à ma mort. Leur souvenirs toujours présents et vifs dans ma tête. Cela valait-il la peine que ces personnes meurent aussi facilement juste par le fait de m'avoir rencontré?

 

C'est pourquoi Heichou... merci de m'avoir supporter et porter à vos côtés. D'avoir écouté les craintes d'un soldat trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'était vraiment le sens de se battre. Merci d'être rester juste, strict mais attentif. J'aurais voulu vous porter cette même attention. Mais j'étais trop immature et téméraire pour voir les signes de ce qui m'entouraient vraiment. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été une satisfaction pour vous chaque jour et d'avoir tester vos nerfs et votre patience. De ne pas avoir respecter les pertes qui vous importaient et dénier vos sentiments pour leur dire au revoir convenablement.  
Je suis désolé d'avoir pour vous des sentiments inavouables mais urgents à votre égard. Je reste immature et égoïste. Malgré mes mauvais choix, malgré le bruit sourd des corps qui tombent lourdement sur le sol, malgré la répugnance de la guerre et des Titans, de la violence de ce monde, j'ai pu espérer plus qu'une Liberté. 

 

J'ai cru en un avenir à vos côtés. De jours sans guerre et sans Murs pour nous retenir. J'ai rêvé d'une folie et d'une chaleur réconfortante dont vous seriez l'auteur. J'ai souhaité, de manière inconsidérée, que vous pourriez ressentir la même chose. Comprendre ce que vous représentiez sincèrement pour moi. Je suis immature mais pas complètement idiot. Et je sais qu'avec les circonstances, que ceci ne restera qu'une pensée éphémère. 

 

Peut-être dans une autre vie et un autre monde. J'espère alors pouvoir vous retrouver parmi les visages inconnus et les mémoires oubliées. Et ce jour-là d'avoir le courage de vous avouer enfin...  
En attendant je continuerai d'avancer et de croire en mes choix. Tout en espérant qu'ils ne se transformeront pas à plus de regrets.

 

*QUELQUE PART*

 

Les larmes coulent de ses yeux trop grands. Un sanglot étranglé lui fait sauter la poitrine. Un pas puis un autre avant de se lancer dans une course, ses jambes manquant de s'effondrer sous son poids et sa frénésie. Enfin il peut apercevoir de nouveau dans son champ de vision la stature de l'homme qui l'avait mis dans cet état et qui continu de s'éloigner de lui. Un mantra de paroles sort de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse y penser. Le murmure d'un seul mot mais qui veut dire énormément. Puis enfin sa voix lui est rendu. Avec une grande inspiration espérant que la personne puisse entendre son coeur, il crie.

"Heichou!!" Sa voix se brise et le souffle lui manque mais l'homme loin devant lui s'arrête soudainement. Lentement il se retourne et ses yeux arrivent à le trouver directement. Une reconnaissance apparaît dans son regard bleu orageux tandis qu'un choc transparaît sur ses traits.

"Eren..." arrive t-il à lire sur ses lèvres. Un autre hoquet sort de de sa gorge et le flot de larmes ne peut plus s'arrêter alors qu'un soulagement embaume désormais son coeur. Il reprend sa course et voit l'homme devant lui s'approcher en retour de quelques pas. Le jeune homme s'écrase contre l'homme plus petit et l'étreint étroitement, refusant de lâcher celui qu'il a tant espéré.

"Heichou... Heichou..." pleure t-il bruyamment contre l'épaule de celui qui le retient. Des bras l'enlacent solidement et le rapproche encore plus tandis qu'une main vint se poser contre sa tête, le retenant là de manière apaisante. Ce qui est complètement contraire au personnage qu'il connait. Mais encore, il n'était pas sûr de connaître vraiment son capitaine. Alors il se permet de tirer un peu plus profit de la situation et de rapprocher toujours leur deux corps, comme si cette simple action les feraient se mélanger l'aidant à lire les pensées de cet homme fort et vivant qui semblait ressentir la même émotion brute que lui.

"Je vous ai trouvé... j'ai réussi à vous trouver..." Son visage se frotte tendrement contre la peau du cou qui lui est offerte, enterrant les mots directement dans l'oreille de son supérieur.

Il sent ensuite une pression contre sa tête et la main lui demande de se relever. Il soulève doucement son visage de l'épaule de son Heichou pour trouver un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir et qui pourtant lui est en cet instant adressé.

"Oui Eren... tu m'as trouvé..."

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : J'ai laissé la fin ouverte de manière intentionnelle. Que ce soit dans le même monde que l'histoire a été écrite ou qu'ils se retrouvent dans un autre, c'est à vous de voir quelle fin vous plait le mieux! 
> 
> En tout cas n'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimé ou non en laissant un petit commentaire ou si vous voulez d'autres de mes histoires, un petit kudo pour encourager! See ya~


End file.
